Fighting Like Old Married Couples
by louvreangel
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots all about Bonnie&Damon. Focused on their fights, arguements. Some are from the show, some are all made up. I always think when they are quarelling, they sound like old married couples LOL *Rated T for bad language -COMPLETE
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. **

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**

**_~Nightmares~_**

Nightmares always suck. Because they scare people and they are always so realistic. Times like when you want to wake up but you can't, you start thinking you're trapped. Trapped inside your own thoughts and fears.

"_I should run. As fast as I can."_ thought Bonnie. She was running in a forest and the only thing she could see was the trees surrounding her. She felt as if she was running on the same path all the time. And the only thing she knew was that if she stopped, she would be dead in a second. But there was a problem; she didn't know what she was running from.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice ripped the sky widely and turned into a scream in her ears.

"Wake up Bonnie!"

Her eyes opened and she gasped with fear. She look at her father who had been trying to wake her up the whole time.

"Dad?"

"Are you okay?" He sat beside her on the bed. "Were you having a nightmare?"

She was releaved. "Yeah." She whispered. She tried to remember what she saw in the nightmare but she couldn't. She only could remember how scared she was.

"It's eight a.m. You didn't wake up even though I called you from downstairs so I came to wake you up. You'll be late if you don't get up now." He said and smiled warmly at her.

She sighed. "Okay." She was feeling so weak that made her start thinking of ways to skip school. But she had to go because she had a freaking exam.

She wore her clothes unwillingly and left home without eating anything. It pissed his father off pretty much but she just didn't care.

When she passed the front gate of the school garden, she saw a vampire standing in front of a tree, directly looking at her.

"Hello, little bird. Did you sleep well?" His devilish voice echoed in her head, made all her thoughts go and made her feel special… just for a few seconds of course. She noticed she forgot to breathe when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She jumped, frightened.

"Hey there." Damon was standing right behind her with his usual arrogant smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a cold voice.

"I missed you."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop making fun of me Damon."

"Okay. There's an emergency. We sensed a hybrid in town and he is damn strong. Obviously not as much as Klaus but he is strong enough to take me and Stefan down in a blink of an eye." He said and went on without waiting for her to say something. "And he is still in our house and since we don't have a good plan, we need a place to stay till we think of something good. And that be your house, obviously."

Bonnie's eyebrows arched. "My house? My dad's at home."

"Not anymore. He went on a trip."

"He was not going anywhere… Wait, what the—"

"Okay smartie, let's go!" Damon said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the car. She was yelling at him, swearing at the same time but Damon was just not listening. He actually liked it when she was pissed.

* * *

"You are _unbelievable_!" Bonnie yelled at Damon as Stefan and Elena walked into the room. "Why on earth did you even compel my dad? I could have convinced him this way or that way!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "You've been saying the same things since the car, _witch_. And it has got boring."

"Whoa, slow down guys." Said Elena as she stepped in between Damon and Bonnie. "We are going to stay together for the next few days, right? Bonnie, please be patient. You know how annoying Damon can be."

"Ouch Elena, you hurt me." Damon said with a sad look on his face.

"He _compelled my father_ Elena!" Bonnie yelled at Elena. She was so angry that she was about to set Damon on fire.

"_I had to_!" Damon yelled back at Bonnie. When Elena understood that she had no chance to stop these two fighting, she stepped back.

Stefan whispered at her. "We should go."

Elena nodded and they left the house, leaving Bonnie and Damon fighting. The worst part was, the more Damon talked the more Bonnie got angry. In the end she just gave him an aneurysm which pissed him off. At some point he even thought of attacking and biting her but then he gave up. He would be lying on the ground before he could even _try_ biting her.

"I hate you Damon Salvatore!" she said as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw at him. He caught it in a blink of an eye of course.

"Why the hell are you so pissed? I didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled at her as she kept throwing pillows at him.

"No! Whatever you do is _wrong_ anyway! First my grannie, then my mom and now your new target is my father? No, _you bloodsucker_, you will never get him! I am not a toy and my family is not a bunch of old stuff to be given away, do you get it?!" After saying all these in just one breathe, she inhaled the fresh air to her lungs again and went silent. She knew she was acting stupid. She was acting like a little child and feeling guilty about it but she kept her silence since then. She never said anything to Damon about her grannie or her mom. They were both _sacrifices for Elena_ as Damon put it. It was just wrong. Every decision he made was wrong. Because whenever he made one, someone suffered. And it was mostly herself.

Damon was taken aback by what she said. So all this time she was keeping these things to herself. These things to tell him. Yet, the fact that he was hurt by her words were surprising. He wasn't supposed to care. But he _did_ care. It was true that most of the blood were on his hands. It was never Stefan or Tyler who made other people sacrifices for Elena. It was always him. Bonnie's grannie died because of his stupid obsession to find Katherine. And her mother turned into a vampire because he wanted it that way, because he found no other choice. But it was late for an apology. What was he supposed to say anyway? He acted like a dick all this time and now he was going to apologize and say _"Sorry Bonnie, for making the stupidest decisions on earth."_ ? No. It wouldn't work. Bonnie's hatred was always going to be there, deep in her heart and sometimes it'd come to the surface like just now. And he would have to shut up and listen to what she said.

After like five minutes of silence, both of them looking at an invisible bug on the ground, Bonnie put the vase on her hand to table. She gave up throwing it to Damon because she knew he'd catch it. She, before going to her bedroom upstairs, gave him an extreme aneurysm. The last thing she heard was his painful scream. And it satisfied her enough.

* * *

**Okay, it is the first time I have decided to write multiple one-shots about a couple. So everyone, did you like it? Please review because seeing your reviews make me feel like writing more! Reviews are like candies given to kids on Halloween (:**


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. **

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**

**Xx**

**~Apology~**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were having a great girls night until that phone call Bonnie recieved from Damon. They were drinking, sharing their dirty secrets and mostly dancing to Lady Gaga songs. It was fun. Oh, and, they were _drunk_.

Bonnie was going to ignore the phone call but she accidently pushed the "Answer" button on her phone and there Damon was speaking from the other line.

"What took you so long to open the damn phone?!" He yelled at her.

"Whatcha talking 'bout…" Words were staggering on her tongue. It was normal though. She wasn't even able to stand up right. How was she supposed to talk normally? She couldn't even understand the half of the things Damon said.

"Hey hey hey! Are you listening to me?!" His voice was so loud that she finally paid attention to him on the phone instead of the whiskey bottle in her hand.

"No." She said sincerely. That's when Elena yelled at her.

"Bonnie! The door bell is ringing!"

Elena wasn't drunk as much as they were of course because she was a vampire. And thank God she was paying more attention to the things around her more than Caroline or they wouldn't hear the door bell.

Bonnie, without saying anything else, hung up the phone and walked towards the door. She was trying so hard to keep her balance.

When she opened the door, Damon was right in front of her. She was surprised and it was enough to wake her up, even if it was a little bit.

"Having a girls night?" Damon asked and smirked. "It is going to be over now though." He said and went into the house. He was invited before so he didn't need Bonnie to say _"Come in please"_ which she seemed not able to right now. She was drunk and it was obvious, from her talking, from the way she looked at Damon and the heavy smell of whiskey all over her body. More than the scent of her blood, Damon was smelling the scent of the whiskey. Then he wondered, what made Bonnie Bennett, the girl with the rules, drink this much? It wasn't everyday Bonnie would finish a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's. There must have been something bothering her. A guy problem maybe.

That's when Damon felt his anger came back to surface. The thought of a _guy problem_ for Bonnie was a nuisance for him… even though he had no idea _why_.

With the anger fulfilling him more and more every second, he snitched the whiskey bottle from her hand fiercely and drink what was left in it himself. Bonnie was watching every move he was doing, shocked. He was angry at phone too.

"What are you so angry about?!" Bonnie yelled back at him. At the same time she was trying to get her whiskey bottle back. Damon was using his vampire speed to get away from her whenever she tried to take the bottle. She was a fast runner to be honest, but not fast enough to catch Damon on his vampire speed.

"I am angry at _you_! I called you for something important and you didn't even listen to me. Then I came here and found you _drunk_. What happened to the Bonnie Bennett I know? The girl with the rules, the girl always in control?" Damon snapped back at her. When she opened her mouth to say something, he didn't let her and continued. "_Do you know _how hard it was for me to _apologize_?!"

When she heard that, she was already running towards him to take the bottle back. That's when he opened his arms and because she couldn't stop at the right time, she found herself in his arms. They didn't even notice Caroline and Elena had been watching them the whole time from the door of the living room.

Bonnie lifted her head and looked him in the eye. She saw sadness. Sadness. A word that didn't fit Damon Salvatore at all. He was a _dick_. A _jerk_. A _heartless bastard_. But now he was there, holding her tight in his arms and looking at her eyes, hair, lips…

"What apologize?" asked Bonnie. She was now pretty sober and aware of everything. Especially the beautiful scent of Damon.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. "I freaking apologized to you on the phone Bonnie."

Bonnie's brows arched. "On the phone?"

"Yes. You know, when you were drunk and not listening to me at all." Damon said.

"An apology from the phone… How brave of you Damon!" Bonnie snapped at him and tried to step back, but his arms around her were so tight she couldn't. "Let go of me!"

She was struggling in his arms but it was no use. When she gave up, they shared a look. Bonnie was pretty angry and Damon was sad. At the same time he was anxious because he was about to do the same thing he did on the phone. _Apologize_.

"Bonnie. I know it is too late, too late for everything. Oh and I know you hate me pretty well because you make it obvious all the time. Whatever. The thing is _I am sorry_. I am sorry for everything. For all the pain I caused you. For your grannie, for your mom… For making the stupidest decisions on earth and for acting like a dick around you. The truth is, I like it when you're angry." A huge grin appeared on his face before he continued. "I am acting like this because… I don't want you to notice that _I care_." Now he was all serious again. His cold face was back. Yet, everyone in the room new he was waiting for an answer even though he didn't ask a question. He was waiting to be forgiven. To be understood.

When he thought he was going to be pushed back or slapped, Bonnie smiled. Her smile was sincere and sweet. You could tell by her looks that she liked it pretty much. Damon apologizing to her I mean. The thing was, she believed him. She was hurt by Damon a lot. She lost two family members because of him—not directly of course. He was just doing everything to save Katherine and Elena—which almost everyone has been doing the same thing since they met her. Stefan, Tyler, Damon, Matt, Jeremy… Everyone was so willing to save Elena's life that sometimes it became annoying and dangerous for people around her.

Yet, aside all of this, Bonnie finally knew he had this side inside him that cared _for other people_ too. That was why she felt happy. Happy and… special. She probably was the first person he ever apologized. Or second…

When she finally spoke, she was still smiling. "I don't think I can ever forgive you Damon. So, you are not _forgiven_. But the things you have done are—for now—_forgotten_. And this must be enough for you."

"No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?" he asked, smiling.

"You already know the answer Damon. You asked it before." She said and finally managed to grab the bottle from him. "_Now_. Leave, please. We want to continue our girls night, right girls?" She looked back at Elena and Caroline, whose eyes were open wide, purely shocked by what just happened.

They both stammered at the same time. "I—mean… Of course." – "Yes…well…"

Bonnie then started patting Damon on his back. "C'mon. Time for you to go." She led him to the door.

"Fine." He pouted. When they were both at the door, his hand on the knob stopped and he turned to face Bonnie. They shared one last look and he placed a small kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear "Good night…" and something she didn't quite understand.

With a shocked expression on her face, she closed the door after him and turned around to go back to the living room. Elena and Caroline followed after her, asking sooo many questions about… she didn't know. She was not listening. Because these two words were distracting her mind; "_Sweet songbird_." She knew she was not going to understand the meaning behind it so she didn't even bother. Maybe sometime later, she could ask him. _Personally_.

**xx**

**Please review because seeing your reviews make me feel like writing more! Reviews are like candies given to kids on Halloween and I luuuv candies. Did I mention I LUV reviews? LOL. Thanks for reading! (:**


	3. Date

**A/N: OMG! Thank you sooo much for your most beautiful reviews! You cannot imagine how happy it made me! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, favourited, followed… Basically, thank y'all! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. **

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**

**Xx**

**~Date~**

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon Salvatore—with three girls in his arms—was dancing to David Guetta's song Turn Me On wildly. Stefan was out, and he was bored so the first thing that came to his mind was to _party_… on his own ways of course. No crowd, just girls, blood and drinking. Maybe sex afterwards.

But what he didn't know was that all his plans were about to be spoiled by someone pretty angry. Her foot steps were hard on the ground, walking with the speed of a storm towards the mansion door. With full speed of her car, she drove here to ask him _what the hell that message was about._

When she was at the door, she didn't even bother to knock because she knew it'd be open like most of the time it was. But the scene in front of her made her more angry. So he was _here_, dancing and drinking with three _bitches_. She wasn't actually surprised, rather than that, she was disappointed. It was her fault though. Why did she think he would _change_? Why did she think that maybe this time he was _serious_?

With all that anger boiling inside her, she used her magic to throw him back at the wall. Then there was a big silence. One of the girls stopped the music and the others were picking their clothes up. The girls, with scared expressions on their faces, slowly walked to the door and when they saw Bonnie was watching them with evil eyes, they ran like hell.

Damon, after the shock he just had, got himself together and with his vampire speed he stood right in front of Bonnie. "What the _fuck_?"

That's when he had another shock. Bonnie slapped him. She knew it wouldn't hurt him, not even the slightest but she was tired of using her magic powers to give him aneurysm. Everytime it gave him pain but nothing changed. He was always a dick and he was always going to be.

"Are _you _asking _me_? _You ditched me_!" Bonnie yelled at him.

Now Damon was looking at her like he was looking at an alien instead of Bonnie. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the message you sent me yesterday!"

"What message?" Damon sighed. "Bonnie, stop with the short sentences and especially, stop yelling at me! What's going on?"

Bonnie took her cell phone out of her pocket and opened the message that she got yesterday from Damon. The message said _"Let's meet at Mystic Grill tomorrow, at 2 p.m. Want to see ya."_

When he read the message, he was confused. He didn't send her a message like that, he was sure of it. Yet, a big grin appeared on his face.

Bonnie arched a brow. "What's so funny?"

"You _went_." He said and the grin widened.

"Of course I we—" Bonnie went silent. So this was what it was all about. "So… You tricked me. You wanted to satisfy your freaking ego so you sent me a text message, wanted to see whether or not I'd want to meet you!"

"No no no!" Damon interrupted her immediately. "I swear, I didn't send you that message Bonnie. _I didn't_."

"Yeah, right."

"I swear!"

"Like that changes anything!"

Someone's voice interrupted their fight. "I sent it. I sent the message."

Bonnie and Damon both turned their hands and saw Stefan and Elena were standing there, looking at both of them with guilty eyes.

Bonnie knitted her brows. "Why on earth did you do such thing?"

Before any of them could answer, Damon talked. "Because they wanted to set us up on a date."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, not knowing what to say.

Elena started to explain the plan, mostly stammering. "But… Okay so Stefan was supposed to send that message from Damon's phone and I was going to answer him and say yes. Then I was going to convince you to go and we would lie to Damon, saying that you wanted to meet him and…"

"I am confused! Stop. Seriously. This is the _stupidest plan_ I've ever heard in my life!" said Bonnie.

"I am on Team Bonnie on this one." Damon said and winked at her.

Stefan shrugged. "We didn't think that you would _go_ Bonnie. For real."

Before Bonnie snapped back at him, Damon grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside the house. The last thing he said to Stefan and Elena was that "Next time, when you are making a plan, think about it _thoroughly_."

* * *

In the end, they were really together at Mystic Grill. Bonnie was drinking coke and of course Damon was drinking whiskey. None of them said a word since the house so it was getting weird and weird every second. The silence was bothering them both.

Damon was the first to talk. "The plan sucked but still… Here we are." He said and smiled.

Bonnie smiled back. "Yeah, I think so."

"Shall we go to a movie tonight? I heard there was a great movie about witches." Damon offered, still smiling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. You're so funny Damon."

"But what can I do? I _love_ witches." He said and winked at her.

She, for the first time, blushed at something Damon said. And he was enjoying seeing her blushed cheeks. He moved his face closer to hers, inhaling the beautiful smell of her vanilla-scented hair.

Suddenly a girl came and wrapped her arms around Damon from his back and screamed "Baby!"

Damon was bewildered by her actions because he didn't even remember the girl. He got away from her arms. "Who the hell are you?"

She pouted. "You don't remember?"

"Do I look like I do?"

"You know we met at the pool party in Paris a few years ago and we had hot sex, ooohh how good it fe—" Before she could say anything else, Damon put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. Then he compelled her to go away. Like a robot, she repeated what he just told her and did as he ordered.

When he turned his face to look at Bonnie, he saw her staring at him with angry eyes. "You have this great talent to ruin wonderful moments." Bonnie snapped at him.

"What? _She_ ruined the moment! Plus, if we continue from where we stopped, it wouldn't be ruined. _At all_." As he said this, he again moved closer to her but with Bonnie throwing her coke at his face, it was a clear _"no"_ to him.

"If you come after me, I'll give you the most painful aneurysm I can!" She yelled at him and stormed out of the café.

Damon asked for a napkin from the bartender and cleaned his face. Then drank his whiskey in one draft and left the place. Once again, he failed. He failed to have a good time with Bonnie. And thinking that he had been wanting this for a long time was making it worse. But he was still thinking _"That damn girl ruined the moment, not me!"_…

**xx**

**Please review because seeing your reviews make me feel like writing more! Reviews are like candies given to kids on Halloween and I luuuv candies. Did I mention I LUV reviews? LOL. Thanks for reading! (:**


	4. Second Time

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, favourited, followed… Basically, thank y'all! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. **

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**

**Xx**

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday and Bonnie was happy that she could wake up without an alarm clock ringing beside her ear. She hated alarms but without them, she couldn't wake up. She was a person whose sleep was sooo valueable.

She yawned and opened her eyes slowly, then screamed when she saw Damon lying right beside her on the bed. _What the hell?_ She thought. He was asleep, before she screamed of course.

"The best way of waking up… _Hearing a girl screaming_." Damon was his old self again. Sarcastic, arrogant and hot. Wait, he is always hot… Whatever.

"What are you doing in my bed Damon?" Bonnie asked. She was now on a sitting position, directly looking in Damon's eyes. He had a big grin on his face, like always. He seemed to be enjoying this very much, whereas Bonnie was so uncomfortable. Being in the same bed with Damon… And what if her father—

When the thought hit her, she pushed him off the bed. "Go away! What if my dad comes here and sees us together?!"

Damon smirked. "So that's your only concern?"

"What else is there to be a concern?"

"What if I… try to do something to you?"

This time, it was Bonnie's turn to smirk. "You know you will be dead before you can even try."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you then, sweet songbird." He was about to jump out of the window when she called after him.

"Wait!"

He turned around and looked at her. "What? You wanted me gone so badly a minute ago." He made a fake-sad face.

"I still do. But I got something to ask you." She said. "What is _sweet songbird_?"

Damon smiled. "That's my pet name to you."

Bonnie was now angry. "_Pet name_? I am not your pet Damon!"

Damon shrugged. "Fine. Let's say that… that's my _nickname_ to you." Then asked. "Happy now?"

Bonnie pouted but didn't say anything in reply. _Sweet songbird… It actually sounds nice_. She thought. But she wondered something else. "Why _sweet songbird_? I mean, what does it mean to you?"

Damon was serious now. His lips were a thin line and his face seemed like he was keeping a big secret to himself. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Don't answer me back with a question!" Bonnie hissed. She was holding herself back not to yell at him.

"I will not tell you Bonnie. It's a nickname I chose for you and you do not have to know its meaning. Just once, don't judge something, will you?"

Bonnie didn't understand why he changed his way of acting so suddenly. Maybe she broke her heart. Wait, was that even possible? She laughed off the thought. It was of course impossible. He was just teasing her again.

But it was the other way around. Damon was actually _hurt_. Every move he did, everything he said, she judged. She didn't trust him, she didn't like him, she didn't appreciate him… He was just a _nuisance_ to her and he hated this fact.

Before jumping out of the window, he told her "Your dad's not home, by the way."

Xx

She had been thinking since he left. Sometimes he was acting so weird that she couldn't solve the problem behind it. And why was he on her bed when she woke up? He was asleep too. So he had been there for more than just a couple of minutes. No. He probably came at night and slept beside her. She knew he didn't do anything to her because he wouldn't.

She suddenly started laughing. This reminded of her Edward Cullen, that sparkling fairy—uhm sorry, vampire I mean. Damon was Edward and Bonnie was Bella. She was being stalked at night. She started laughing more. It was really funny. But she was wrong. She was not Bella. Bella was _Elena_. Damon always loved Elena, always cared for her, always made her the center of his life. Around Elena, he was someone else. Around Bonnie, he was himself.

She knitted her brows. This was weird. He could always be the person who he actually was around Bonnie. Yet, when he was with Elena, he always felt the need to prove himself. Prove that he was now a good person. Prove that he had a heart too. Prove that he wasn't actually as selfish as he looked.

She closed her eyes. _It must be difficult_, she thought. _It must be difficult to be someone who you're not. _

Then she felt guilty. Why did she have to act so bad to him today? She could have solved things by talking too. So she sent him a message saying; _"Do you like Chinese food? We can have dinner together."_

Just a few seconds after, there was an answer from Damon; _"I'll pick you at eight."_

She smiled at the answer. She thought she was going to be rejected but turned out to be she was wrong after all.

Xx

They were at a Chinese restaurant and it was nine p.m. They were already finished eating their meals but their conversation was so sweet that neither of them wanted to go. Bonnie finally asked him why he slept beside her last night. And he said, he was wandering outside after a _hot meal_ and when he saw her house, he wanted to say hi. But because Bonnie was an early-sleeper, he found her asleep. Then—at this part Damon, for the first time, stammered—he didn't feel like going back home and silently crowled into her bed.

At first Bonnie was both confused and shocked but then she smiled at him. Then she told him not to do it again, no matter what. Damon was surprised because he thought she would be totally pissed but she, other than warning him not to do it again, said nothing else.

But he was going to push it. He was _suspicious_. Why was Bonnie so good towards him? Did she want something?

"So, shall we drink something at the Grill _sweet songbird_?" He, on purpose, emphasized the last two words.

"Well… Why not?"

Damon was now super-shocked. She didn't ask him the meaning again. She didn't say "no" to the drink offer… Maybe an alien _seriously_ replaced her.

"What is it you want Bonnie?" Damon finally asked.

Bonnie's eyebrows arched. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are super nice to me. You smile, you said yes to the drink offer, you didn't ask the meaning of your nickname. You didn't even say anything else about my crowling into your bed. So, this is either a dream or you want something from me." He explained.

Bonnie looked at him and slowly stood up from the chair. She was upset. She was _really_ upset. Damon regretted everything he said a few minutes ago. He stood up too.

"I mean—"

"Damon, this is the _second_ time you ruin a _wonderful moment_. Thanks for that. And… I just felt guilty for having treated you so bad this morning. That's why I thought I could make it up to you. Guess I shouldn't have." She said and with tears on her eyes, left the restaurant.

Of course Damon ran after her. "Bonnie, please!" He used his vampire speed and caught her but at the same time, found himself on the floor, far away from her. With tears on her cheeks, she used her magic and threw him away from her.

"Let's… Let's not talk for a while Damon." She said with hatred in her voice and disappeared from his sight.

He sighed and cursed himself. This time he was guilty and he was going to make it up to her. He was, _indeed_, going to make it up to her.

**xx**

**Please review because seeing your reviews make me feel like writing more! Reviews are like candies given to kids on Halloween and I luuuv candies. Did I mention I LUV reviews? LOL. Thanks for reading! (:**


	5. Notification!

_**Hi everyone! This is a notification, not a new chapter. **_

_**I wanted to say, this week I will have my exams at university. So I'll be mostly studying and have no time to write another chapter. Plus, I, to be honest, am running out of ideas. So I'd really appreciate if you could gimme some ideas. Or at least do not give hope and wait for the new chapter just for a week (:**_

_**Thanks everyone for your support! **_

_**xoxo Louvreangel ~**_


	6. Movie

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, favourited, followed… Basically, thank y'all! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. **

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**

**Xx**

It has been four months since they haven't seen each other. Bonnie was pretty good at avoiding him, that was for sure. Damon was pissed though. He knew he made a mistake, yes, but he thought Bonnie overreacted and it was all because she had no tolerance when it came to him. For Bonnie, he had no chance to make a mistake anymore. He had done a lot in the past.

Bonnie sighed. Despite everything, Damon was texting her everyday. He wouldn't say anything though, just a "Bonnie" with a question mark. He hoped maybe she would answer and she never did. She was not going to either. She was still pissed. And the thing going on with Jeremy… Most of the things got so complicated in her life in the past three months. She and Jeremy were in a relationship but then she was cheated with Jeremy's ex girlfriend—now a ghost, Anna. It was frustrating. Nothing was going in the track she wanted them to. She was cheated with a _ghost_, a fucking _ghost_.

She once more looked at Damon's message before deleting it. Everyday, she wanted to text back and say "Hey" or something but she held herself back. Damon was trouble. Bonnie knew she was not going to have a normal life, not anymore but when Damon was around, it was more anormal than it normally was.

But Damon was at his limit. He had to talk to her. Maybe a fight would fix things. Or maybe they could just talk like two grown-ups. He laughed off the thought. They never managed to talk like two grown-ups. Everytime, it ended with a big fight when in the end Bonnie gave him an aneurysm. He smiled to himself. He even missed those aneurysms she gave him. He was upset to have lost Bonnie and her friendship. She, even though he never made it obvious to anyone, was precious to him.

That's when Bonnie's door was knocked. She got up and answered the door to see Damon in front of her. She was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him after a few seconds, trying to hide her shock.

"Came to talk to you." Damon said with confidence.

Bonnie sighed. "That's not gonna happen."

"Stop acting like I'm the one at fault for God's sake Bonnie, it has been four months!" Damon yelled at her and entered the house while listening Bonnie's complaints.

"Get out!" she said. "I don't want you around me!"

Then she stopped and noticed what he had just said. "What? Of course you are the one at fault! You accused me of using you for some stupid reason!"

"No, I thought you wanted something from me, like a favour or… or… I don't know Bonnie! You never treat me kindly. It was natural for me to have thought you were up to something!" Damon protested. "Bonnie Bennett, the girl who hates me started acting kindly and you expected me to just accept it like that? Really? I am a suspicious guy Bonnie! Oh and you were acting suspicious."

"I was not acting suspicious! I was being polite. Oh, but of course since you don't know what that means, it is acceptable that you have misunderstood me!" Bonnie snapped back.

Damon's eyes opened wide. "_Whaat_?" He rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me Bennett. I have been nothing but polite to you for a long time!"

Suddenly someone entered the house from the open door. It was Jeremy. He stood right behind Bonnie, with a stake in his hand. He was trying to press his desires for killing vampires—especially her sister Elena—for the past four months. He was actually successful but he still wanted to kill Damon whenever he had the chance. And now the guy was hitting on her girlfriend? Okay, ex girlfriend. But that wasn't an excuse.

"Leave her alone Damon." Jeremy said.

Damon arched a brow. "None of your damn business, Jeremy. Get lost."

The moment he said this, Jeremy jumped on him with the stake in his hand and Damon caught his wrist, twisting it. Jeremy screamed with pain and anger. Bonnie knew she was the only one to stop them.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled. But when they didn't stop, she knew she had to do something. Since she couldn't give aneurysm to Jeremy, she had to think of something else. Something that would affect both of them.

So she, with her mind power, closed all the curtains and made all the frames on the wall fall to the ground. They made a loud crashing sound which distracted Damon and Jeremy. They both looked at Bonnie to see if she was hurt and saw her staring angrily.

"Enough!" she yelled. "Both of you, get out!"

"No!" Jeremy and Damon protested at the same time then looked at each other.

"Jeremy! We agreed on not to kill every living vampire on earth, remember?" Bonnie asked with authority.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Damon's not just a living vampire. He's an ass."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We've been practicing to control your to-kill-vampire-desire for a long time now and this is the result? Please Jer, just go home. Damon was here on friendly terms."

Jeremy was shocked. "_Friendly terms_? Bonnie… I don't like this guy around you!"

"You cheated on my Jeremy. With a ghost who used to be your ex-girlfriend. I think it is not up to you to decide who can be around me or not. We're past that." Bonnie deadpanned.

Jeremy opened his mouth to give her an answer but closed it right away. He had nothing to say. She was right and he was a jackass for having cheated on her. So he left home without saying anything, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

Damon whistled. "Wow. What a speech little witch."

"Oh shut up." Bonnie rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She needed some coffee.

When she noticed Damon was following her, she turned around to face him. "What?"

Damon did his best with his puppy eyes. But he was far from being cute. Puppy-eye-thing was just not for him. "C'mon, witch. Let's make a truce."

Bonnie stared at him for a couple of minutes and so did Damon. As if now they were fighting with their eyes but the winner was obviously Damon because in the end Bonnie sighed and gave up. "Fine."

Damon grinned. "So we're good now?"

"Yep." Bonnie answered.

"Totally good?"

"I said yes, Damon."

Damon's grin widened. "Great! Shall we go to a movie? You know, the last time I made that offer, it was unanswered."

"Because an ex-girlfriend of yours interrupted us."

"But she was at fault!" Damon protested.

At his protests, Bonnie couldn't hold herself any longer and started laughing. "Oh God… Sometimes you act like a little kid Damon." She said between her laughters.

"So I've been told." Damon said and winked. "Okay, so what movie? I'll let you pick for this one."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Thanks a lot, Damon."

And in the end, they ended up going to an animation movie which bored both of them and they left without watching the whole movie. Drinking somethings at a café would be better they decided. At least they both finally decided on the same thing…

**xx**

**Please review because seeing your reviews make me feel like writing more! Reviews are like candies given to kids on Halloween and I luuuv candies. Did I mention I LUV reviews? LOL. Thanks for reading! (:**


	7. Kiss

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, favourited, followed… Basically, thank y'all! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING about the show or the books. I wrote this fanfiction with the characters from the show. There is no connection between this fanfiction and the books, it is all my imagination and all my fiction. **

**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**

**Xx**

A week after the movie, they were both invited to Elena's house to have a party. It was Matt's birthday and they decided to make a big surprise to him. Damon actually wasn't willing to go, he didn't like Matt so much but Bonnie insisted and he couldn't refuse. She was going, so was he. Plus, sometimes it was really hard to say _no_ to Bonnie. She could be really cute when she wanted. And he thought if he refused her, it'd cause another fight and he wanted to stay on good terms with her. Fighting with her was fun, yes, but sometimes it hurt.

The worst part was, he was going to help decorating the house. The baloons, the party hats, the drinks… He was supposed to buy all of them and he was not enjoying it. Not one bit.

When he came home with two boxes of needed things for the decoration, he was pretty welcomed. Nobody treated bad to him or said something bothersome. Everybody was having fun and they were so excited because in a long time, this was going to be their first fun day.

"Hey" Bonnie welcomed him and smiled sincerely. Damon couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi. Do I really have to help the decoration?" he asked, pouting.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "_Yes_, Damon. You have to. You _should_." Then she smiled again. "Come on! It's gonna be fun. We haven't had a fun time for the past six months, we deserve it."

Damon sighed. She was right. Everyone needed to forget about their bad times, needed to feel a little relaxed for at least one day. They all deserved it. "You're right. Okay. So, where do I put these beers?"

"Over there, on the kitchen counter please." Bonnie answered.

Them being so polite to each other was a shock to everyone in the room. Stefan and Elena were pretty confused by what was going on in front of them and Caroline just didn't care. Tyler and Jeremy were rather pissed off because they both hated Damon, for good reasons. But Damon didn't like them either so they were even.

He put the drinks on the counter and found Stefan staring at him at the door of the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"What's going on between the two of you?" asked Stefan suspiciously.

"Between me and whom?"

"Bonnie, obviously." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Come on Damon, I am not stupid. What are you up to?"

Okay, that was it. Damon was pissed, pretty pissed and he was not holding himself back this time. "I am sick and tired of you people. Really. Why do everyone think I am up to something when I am on good terms with Bonnie? Why does it even bother you?" he snapped at Stefan. But he was loud so everyone was hearing their conversation—or you may say arguement.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie came to the kitchen and Tyler and Jeremy followed them.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. "I told you not to ruin this day, didn't I?"

Damon looked at her. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you unleash your stupid boyfriend?"

Stefan grabbed his wrist fiercely and found himself on the ground. Damon was still way faster than him. Plus, he was annoyed now. First he was being accused of using Bonnie and now he was being attacked by his own brother? What the hell?

Bonnie stepped in immediately when she saw Damon change into a vampire. You could now see his fangs clearly and his eyes were slowly getting darker.

"Whoa! Guys!"

Damon looked at Bonnie as Stefan got up and got ready to attack his brother. But Bonnie was now standing in between them, one hand on Damon's chest.

"Today is Matt's birthday and we are here to celebrate it—" Bonnie started but Damon interrupted her.

"No I am not."

Bonnie pretended like she didn't even hear him say anything. "—but instead, you two fight here for no reason. If you are going to be like this the whole day, please leave _now_. We seriously are bored of this stupid shit going on in our lives, that's why today we dedicated ourselves to the fun we're gonna have."

Everyone went silent, listening to her carefully. They all felt guilty for some reason, as if they all did something wrong.

Elena was the one who broke the weird silence after a few minutes. "Please, guys. Make a truce and we can continue decorating the house like nothing has happened. Bon is right, we are _tired_ and we wanna have some fun together. _Together_."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry brother, to have misunderstood you." Stefan apologized. "But, really, what's it with the two of you?" he couldn't help himself and asked. Then looked at Bonnie, meaning he was this time asking the question to them both.

They both smiled at each other then looked at Stefan. "We just decided to be on friendly terms after all." Bonnie answered.

Stefan stared at Bonnie for a few minutes, trying to understand if he heard her right. Then she shrugged. "Why is it so surprising anyway?" Then she laughed. "I know, stupid question."

Then they all laughed. Everything was finally back to normal and they still had two hours till Matt came back home so they kept decorating the house. Everyone was smiling, doing their jobs willingly. And Damon couldn't deny he was really enjoying himself, even though he didn't make it obvious. But of course, all of them knew the truth; he was happy. Happy to be together with everyone, happy to be a part of this, happy to be having a really good time.

When Damon was blowing up the balloons, Bonnie came to his side. "Thanks Damon."

Damon turned his head to face her with a confused expression on his face. "For what?"

"For helping us out. We really needed that. And for coming of course, I am glad you came." She said and shrugged. Her brunette curls swung on her shoulders while he watched this move with his eyes. She was actually a petite person, at least beside him. Her green eyes were shining today, as if it was on purpose, as if it was to seduce Damon more.

With a quick move, he cupped her right cheek with his hand and looked her right in the eye. Then he put a small kiss on her beautiful lips.

She closed her eyes to this small gesture and felt the warmth of his lips upon hers. It was intoxicating; the way Damon made her feel. She could be angry and loving at the same time towards him. Sometimes she thought she would go nuts in the end but that never happened. Instead, everyday Damon became a better man. But he was still a dick of course, that part never changed. He was still himself, just a little more polite, that's all. Yet, Bonnie liked it. She liked him that way.

When his lips aparted from hers, they both shared a look and then Bonnie went on putting the ornaments on the wall as Damon went on blowing the balloons up.

Two hours later Matt came and they had one hell of a party. In the end they were all so tired they fall asleep but the fun they had was totally worth it. Oh, and the fact that Bonnie fell asleep on Damon's shoulder was worthless.

**xx**

**This time there was no fight between Bamon, instead there was a fight between the brothers. But everything's good now, pretty good actually LOL**

**Please review because seeing your reviews make me feel like writing more! Reviews are like candies given to kids on Halloween and I luuuv candies. Did I mention I LUV reviews? LOL. Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
